Yokou Hitsome
Summary The main character of Volume 1, and a central protagonist ever since. Hitsome is a war-orphan who was taken in by Master Ivo for the sole purpose of defeating his brother. He came into contact with Harleque's organization the Chess Pieces, and ever since has been wrapped in the conflicts of True Fist. Personality Hitsome in Volume 1 was a hero, through and through. He went out of his way to help people, however in the years that passed he has became something of a villain or anti-hero. Hitsome is extremely loyal and devoted to his cause and those he considers his family. So devoted, that he is willing to let the rest of the world burn for their sake. This sometimes leads him to make immoral choices, in the belief its for the best for a member of his family. He is especially devoted to Tun, as he first joined the Chess Pieces, and Harleque's family, specifically to be her guardian. His ruthlessness in favor of Tun's benefit extends so far as to suggest she kill her brother Mad Junior for a power up. His devotion isn't simply to his family, but also to his vows. He will under almost no circumstance break a promise he has made. The promise he made to his teacher Master Ivo was enough reason to pledge his life to the Chess Pieces, whom he hated at the time. The same promise led him to joining Phantom, and then Kong's Generals, which he hated even more than the Chess Pieces. Hitsome is a fairly mellow person when not in a fight or on a mission, enjoying acrobatics and testing the limit of his body. When he is on a mission, he is ruthless, focused, prone to overreaction, and has a sarcastic sense of humor. In a fight, he, like most Fist Users, feels a kind of thrill and rush of pleasure that comes from using his powers in combat. History Childhood Hitsome was born twenty-nine years before the start of Volume 3. When he was young six, his parents, Yokou Hikari and Rosoku, both powerful Fist Users, were recruited by Phantom to join the Earth's Fleet to wipe out the Insects. He was raised briefly by his aunt who lived in the Sharo Hegemony, before getting left in the care of a Sharo-Run orphanage upon the news that the Fleet his parents were attached to was captured by the Galactic Authority for War Crimes. Many Fist Users' parents shared the same fate, as the Galactic Authority targeted the fleet with the most Fist Users. The orphanage was unaware that he was a Fist User, and when he discovered his powers, he escaped and made his way back to Antarctica. Along the way, he used his powers to rob banks and commit muggings across the world, where other Fist Users were rare. He met Henry Arkle for the first time while living on the streets between robberies. The two recognized each other as being birds of a feather, both in their hardships, criminal activities, and Flame-Based Fist Powers. They became best friends. They reached Antarctica together, and became bounty hunters under contract to an unnamed Phantom operative in exchange for food and cash. Volume 1: True Beginnings Training under Ivo Master Ivo, searching for Flame Fist Users, came to the city they were based in, killed the Phantom Operative they were working for, and explained that he was looking for people with their specific power set. He offered them food, shelter, and purpose, so the two accepted. Hitsome and Henry became part of the first generation of the Ultimate School. Hitsome took to training well, and quickly surpassed Henry, who resented Hitsome for becoming better than him, and Ivo for not training him well enough. He left the Ultimate School at some point before his 18th birthday. Chess Pieces Hitsome saves a woman from drowning, and takes her back to her hometown. The woman, Trina, explains that she has been searching for Fist Users to defend the town from the Chess Pieces, who have been terrorizing the area to try and draw out Fist Users themselves. Hitsome battles the first of the Mineque, one of Harleque's Pawns with the ability to use the Fist of the Flying Bomb. In order to defeat him, Hitsome attempts to use one of his "Super Fist" techniques, the Burukaji Taihou. He successfully defeats the Mineque, but is killed by his Chi exhaustion. This is the first time Hitsome has died. The villagers take Hitsome to Ray Rayleigh, who revives him by jolting his heart and restoring his Chi. Henry, who had arrived to fight Mineque himself, sees Hitsome getting revived inside Ray's bar, and challenges him to a fight. Hitsome agrees, but loses consciousness before it is concluded, and Ray knocks Henry out in revenge for the collateral damage done to the bar. Henry and Hitsome train under Ray for a time, learning the basics of Chi-Sense from him, as they wait to fight the next Mineque, the User of the Fist of the Flying Leaves. The Mineque distracts Hitsome and Henry with an illusion, but Rayleigh defeats him quickly. Robeque attacks the village next, ambushing Hitsome on his own, and defeats him. Hitsome tricks Robeque into believing that Hitsome has self-destructed, when he has actually teleported to Ivo's Island. Hitsome is taught his second Super Fist, Chi Flame, and Master Ivo informs him of his history, and that the leader of the Chess Pieces is his brother Madan, who intends on someday conquering the world. Ivo also informs Hitsome that all the Chess Pieces, beside Aque, are weak to the power of Flame. Hitsome agrees to fight the Chess Pieces, and help his Master defeat Ivo. Grand Tournament They go to the World Grand Tournament being held in the Hegemony, and Hitsome competes. He defeats Petra Arkanian in the first round, and Marleque in the second Round. Between fights, Shadow Bajie informs Ivo and Henry that he intends to kill Madan, even at the risk of being ejected from the tournament, and asks that they join forces. Hitsome agrees to the idea. In the next round, he duels with Master Ivo. The two battle for twenty minutes, and Ivo is shocked to see how much Hitsome has improved. He shows his confidence in Hitsome by surrendering, letting Hitsome move on to the next round. In the semifinals he fights Madan, who surprises him by using the Fist of Pull version of Hitsome's Burukaji Taihou, the Hikkomasu Taihou. Their cannon attacks go head-to-head, but they seem to be evenly matched. Hitsome then uses his second Super Fist, the Chi Flame, and defeats Madan. He attempts to kill Madan and fulfil his promise, raising his leg to stomp on Madan's head, but he falls unconscious a moment before he can make the killing blow. Upon waking up in the medical tent, he is enraged to see that Cirque has tortured Rayleigh, and vows revenge, leaving Madan's to Ivo. Hitsome begins the final match of the Grand Tournament, facing off against Cirque, or Cirrus Neon. Cirrus reveals that he has the power to use the Fists of those he steals blood from through transforming, as well as the ability to steal Chi from Hitsome's flames. Hitsome reveals the Boiling Blood technique, using Cirrus' own blood stealing against him. With a time limit set on the match, the two stop holding back and take the battle into the sky. Hitsome uses "Chi Flame Bomb" to defeat Cirrus, winning the match. Rayleigh is there when he wakes up, and informs him of his victory, and of Ivo's. They decide to finish off the last big player of the Chess Pieces, as well as arrest any members who weren't caught at the tournament. They head to Madan's Castle, and come across Harleque, who reveals that Trina was a Mineque Pawn she created, and thus revealing herself to be the one to give Hitsome motivation to duel the Chess Pieces to begin with, and that she had been manipulating the members all along, as part of a complicated prophesy. Harleque leaves Marlane with them, and leaving them the knowledge that if Marlane has a daughter, that Harleque would be coming to take her away, and that Hitsome is part of a prophesy to save the world which will only come to fruition if Hitsome doesn't join Phantom. The first volume closes with Hitsome napping on Ivo's Island, his Grand Tournament trophy at his side. Volume 2: True Shadows Volume 3: True War Volume 3 Epilogue Volume 4: True Blade __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Volume One Category:Volume Two Category:Volume Three Category:Volume Four Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Relationships Hitsome's relationships tend to be life-long friendships, or devoted family connections. Ivo Ultimate Hitsome deeply respects his first Teacher, but has grown uncomfortable around him as an adult due to his feelings of failing Ivo morally, as well as resentment for Ivo for derailing his life as a child for the sake of Ivo's personal quest. Henry Arkle Hitsome's oldest friend. While Hitsome's relationship with Henry has been rocky, with Henry resenting Hitsome's power early in the story, it has proven that they still deeply respect each other even if they are no longer rivals, nor Schoolmates. Harleque Hitsome at first was deeply suspicious of Harleque's manipulations, and angry with her for tricking him and costing the lives of hundreds of people. However, during the years spent in Harleque's Game Dimension, he came to acknowledge Harleque as a warrior and his absolute better. Enough to pledge to follow her orders for life. While living together and raising Tun, Harleque offered to adopt Hitsome, and he accepted. They formed a deeply loving and genuine mother-son relationship. Hitsome utterly respects Harleque, even if he can still sometimes get annoyed at her antics and manipulation. Especially when it is dangerous to Tun or himself. Despite it, he trusts and loves her. Obel Basilisk Hitsome's adopted father, Hitsome isn't utterly devoted to him in the same way he is to his adopted mother, but they share a loving, supportive, and respectful father-son relationship, with Hitsome often discussing his insecurities with Obel. Hitsome trusts and loves him. Irene "Tun E'que Basilisk" Ultimate Hitsome is fiercely devoted to her safety, both out of his need to fulfil his vow to Ivo, as well as his genuine love for her as his sister. He is overprotective, and can come off as a naggy bodyguard, more than a brother sometimes. He encourages her to gain more power, and rarely leaves her side, which annoys her to no end. Tun is the person Hitsome values most in the world. Cirrus Neon Cirrus and Hitsome are rivals. From the moment he found Cirrus had hurt Rayleigh, Hitsome has felt the need to fight him. Cirrus shared this feeling ever since their battle in the Final Match of the Grand Tournament. During the process of defeating Sun Wu Kong, Cirrus has decided that he finds Hitsome attractive, and propositions him, along with his Fist Persona Vampire. Hitsome still considers Cirrus his rival first and foremost, but also finds both Cirrus and his Fist Persona- and especially their fused form, very attractive. Cirrus was Hitsome's first kiss. The Saru Kids Hitsome isn't quite sure what to think of the Saru kids, but he was the first one to sense that they were innocent of Sun Wu Kong's and the Fist of God's plans. When they needed a place to stay, he offered them his own home, sensing the good in them, and to fulfil his need to teach and protect someone younger than him, which had left a void ever since Tun decided to live with her birth family the Ultimates. He is found of all of them, but hasn't quite connected on the level of Tun or his adopted parents. He enjoys teasing them, putting them in costumes, and training with them, as they're some of the strongest creatures on the planet.Category:Characters Trivia *Second character designed in True Fist *Inspirations for the character are Goku, which is somewhat obvious, but another major inspiration for Hitsome's character was the minor villain "J" from the absudist comedy manga "Bobobo-Bo-Bobobo". *Hitsome's eyes are the same color as the Saru's.